DayDream
by Blagodaria
Summary: Contrairement a ce qu'on pouvait penser, Jiroh Akutagawa n'était pas qu'un jeune homme simplet. Il était loin d'être le plus intelligent ou même le plus fort mais il était essentiel a un bon nombre de personnes. Qu'auraient fait les titulaires de Hyotei sans leurs bébé marmotte ? Le titre est le nom de l'un des Charater song de Jiroh !


_**Bonjour !**_

Me revoilà avec un série d'OS ! Ils seront tous sur mon personnage préféré, Jiroh ! A vrai dire, ils seront plus précisément sur la relation qu'entretient Jiroh avec ses coéquipiers. Ainsi, chaque chapitre présentera un moment, un aspect de la relation qu'il a avec l'un de ses coéquipiers. Le premier a y passer est... Atobe !

J'en profite pour rappeler au passage que les personnages ne sont pas a moi. 

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _\- il y a surement quelques fautes, je n'ai pas corrigé ce texte, mais j'avais trop envie de vous le présenter XD -_

* * *

Ce jour là, il était tard, l'entraînement était terminé depuis maintenant un on moment. Pourtant, deux personnes n'avaient pas quitter le collège ; Atobe lui s'entraînait et Jiroh lui dormait quelque part, surement a l'abris sous un arbre.

A cause d'un accident de voiture assez grave, il y avait de nombreux embouteillages qui retenaient le chauffeur du capitaine de Hyotei. Alor au lieu de s'entraîner chez lui comme il le faisait habituellement, il avait décidé de le faire au collège. Contre un mur, il faisait rebondir la balle depuis maintenant un bon moment. Un bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un devait être tombé quelque part vu le bruit. Il n'était pas spécialement altruiste, loin de là pourtant, il laissa la balle retomber au sol et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la source de ce bruit.

Il n'aurait pas du être surprit, après tout, ce n'était pas rare que Jiroh reste tard après les cours. Atobe resta immobile quelques secondes avant de faire demi tours, ignorant totalement le rouquin qui s'était visiblement prit le mur, probablement réveillé.

" _Puisque tu es là, viens, on vas faire un match._ "

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller l'endormi. Excité, il se mit a courire et sauter partout, faisant regretté a Keigo d'avoir proposer ça. Mais même si le jeune Akutagawa était largement moins fort que lui, faire un match était toujours plus amusant que jouer seul.

A présent tout les deux sur le court, les tennismen se mirent a jouer. Sans surprises, Jiroh s'extaiait devant chaque nouveau coup que son capitaine lui faisait l'honner de lui dévoiler. Il était bien conscient que Atobe était loin d'être a fond mais peu importe, il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir jouer contre ce joueur qu'il admirait. Le temps passa sans qu'ils ne s'en apperçoient. Alors que l'issu du match ne faisait plus aucun doutes, Keigo sorti son fameux smash. Totalement admiratif, le plus petit des deux s'était mit a crier des "génial" et était véritablement dans un était d'euphorie.

Voir Jiroh dans cet état remua quelque chose en Atobe. Peut être était-ce sa fibre paternelle qui se réveillait seulement en présence de la marmotte. Qui sait ? Toujours est-il qu'il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et alla de l'autre côté du filet pour se placer en face du blond vénitien.

" _Place toi correctement, je vais t'apprendre a le faire."_

Atobe n'était cerainement pas le meilleur professeur. Apprendre l'un de ses coups de génie a quelqu'un était loin d'être habituel, c'était même la première fois qu'il le faisait et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas regretté lorsqu'il avait vu l'immense sourire naître sur le visage du membre de son équipe. Il avait beau penser que Jiroh ne lui arrivait pas et ne lui arriverait jamais a la cheville, il voulait le voir progresser encore d'avantage, mais plus que tout, il voulait le voir prendre toujours autant de plaisir a jouer et a apprendre.

Atobe du prendre congé lorsque son chauffeur fut enfin arrivé. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son joueur avant de prendre ses affaires et partir chez lui.

On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait sur Jiroh, Atobe n'aurait laissé personne faire du mal au bébé de Hyotei.


End file.
